Sash locks are very common on double hung windows. In many locations such as homes and businesses, the windows may be opened at certain times of the day or evening for ventilation or natural cooling and later closed. As a security measure, these windows are usually locked when people are alone in their homes or when the establishment is closed.
Since many buildings have a number of windows, it can be a chore and quite time consuming to individually check each window to make sure it is locked. As a result, there have been several indicators that provide a signal to the user to notify the user whether the window is locked. One such sash lock is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/932,883 filed Sep. 2, 2004, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. This lock uses a flag which can be raised or lowered to signal whether the window is in a locking condition. Another sash lock is disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 11/254,065 filed Oct. 19, 2005, which discloses a sash lock with a housing. The housing has a status indicator in the housing that permits a user to determine if the window is in an unlocked condition. The sash lock in that application has a color indicator to inform the user of the status of the lock.